


Heroes Never Die

by momomomodi



Series: Chronicles of Ace [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), FFXIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomomodi/pseuds/momomomodi
Summary: Aveline de Bontensont reminisces after the events of the Dragonsong War.
Series: Chronicles of Ace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550332
Kudos: 1





	Heroes Never Die

It was evening in the Forgotten Knight and the hero of Eorzea sat quietly in their room. The light scratching of pen on paper was the only noise. The fire sat unlit. The windows shut tightly against the harsh Ishgardian cold. In echoing silence, the Warrior of Light reflected on the horrors that occurred during the Dragonsong War, their mind lingering on one sole individual. The loss that drove them to see Fray.

“I can’t believe how different we are now from when we were children. Francel, accused of heresy. Myself, the “Warrior of Light”. Haurchefant…”

The lithe Elezen shook her head, pausing in her writing as a cold tear hit paper. No. Don’t let those memories come back. More tears welled in her eyes as she hurriedly flipped her journal shut. No. His name invaded her mine like a persistent wind. Haurchefant. The burning light of the spear. The cold, harsh crack of his shield. Haurchefant. Her world, shattered. His last wish. Smile. She had lost others long before and long after him but he… He was her childhood incarnate. Her light of Ishgard. The good in the heart of High Houses. Her friend to lean on, her pillar of stability and hope when she could no longer be strong. Haurchefant. His blood staining the stone. Haurchefant. The resounding silence that followed. Her scream piercing the air as his life left him. Tears, so many tears. Aymeric’s arms holding her back from chasing after the villains who hurt him. Who killed him. Haurchefant. Eyes screwed tightly shut, she blindly stumbled to her bags, tripping over her own feet. Her hands dig through the contents, not caring where they land, until she finds it. A small metal bracelet, not so elegantly made, from a twelve year old Elezen boy despised by his step-mother.

_ “...and do not even think about coming back inside until our guests have departed!” An Elezen woman’s voice echoes shrilly through the air. The door to Fortemps Manor slammed shut. A young silver haired boy sat shivering in the snow.  _

_ “Hey! Are you alright?” A dark haired Elezen girl, dressed in much warmer attire than was most likely needed, rushed over to the boy in the snow. He immediately perked up, grinning as soon as he saw her. He jumped up, shaking himself off not unlike a dog, “I’m fine! Snow’s soft, see?” He fell back into the same snow pile for emphasis, giggling. “But that lady kicked you out!” The girl insisted, “Aren’t you cold? My mama always says it’s dangerous to be outside without a coat!” Her eyes were wide with concern. Deep blue. The boy shook himself off again, eagerly offering his hand, “I’m Haurchefant Greystone, that was my step-mother, and it’s not so cold today!” He kept grinning. The girl took his hand and shook it strongly, “Aveline de Bontensont, at your service, your step-mother seems not very nice, and I’m freezing!” The two giggled together. He never asked her why she was out there too. His own personal snow angel. _

_ Two twelve year olds laughing in the cold, their noses and cheeks bright red as night rose over the Pillars of Ishgard. Suddenly, a small, white projectile launched through the air, smacking Haurchefant square in the face. “How did you not get hit by that?!” Haurchefant asked Aveline, half in amazement, half in disbelief. “Sorry!” A small squeak from a nearby snowbank. Francel de Haillenarte joined their own personal party that night. A party filled with snowball fights, giggles, and, of course, hot chocolate. _

Tears welling in her eyes once more, Aveline de Bontensont leaned heavily against the wall of her room, sliding down the wood paneling to curl up on the cold, hard floor. Haurchefant. Dead. Francel. Safe. Thank the Fury. Perhaps they would all be reunited one day. No. Haurchefant would scold her for thinking that way. He always thought she would live forever, a legend in the eyes of Ishgard. She wondered what he thought of her when she left the frozen city for the warm sands of Ul’dah. “I’m going to learn!” She told him, unaware of the fate that would meet not only Ishgard, but Eorzea itself when she spoke to Momodi that day.

Heart heavy, she let her mind drift to the warm, comforting halls of Fortemps Manor and the emptiness it held after the Vault. His laugh only a memory now. His smile only a whisper upon phantom lips. Camp Dragonhead. The whole place felt empty to her now. Missing its crucial piece. A chessboard without a king. What was the point of staying afloat when the only life raft had fallen below the icy waters? She was drowning in the snow. She let the sadness and regret overtake her like a wave. Haurchefant. I’m sorry I failed you so. A hollow hole in her heart and tears in her eyes, she cradles the small bracelet, glancing at the rough inscription carved inside.

_ “Ace! Remember, heroes never die. H.” _


End file.
